Black and White
by Katsukianime
Summary: Amaria White is a pureblood and she hates it. The only thing she hates more, is Sirius Black. The Only problem is, Amaria is the only girl Sirius likes. Sirius&OC please no flames, I'm just crazy. I'd like critisism please!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a story I've been writing, I didn't want to put it up here, but my friend made me :/ so here it is. It's my OC Amaria White, with Maurauder Sirius Black.

Sirius Black belongs to J.K. Rowling

Amaria belongs to me, please ask me if you would like to use her for anything.

* * *

_I can feel the blood running down my cheeks, small cuts and slashes across my arms and body. The dark magic burn across my chest. And his arms, supporting me, whispering weakly into my ear, "hold on, just hold on."__  
_

I coughed, once, twice, three times, before I could open my eyes. The steam was so thick I could barely breathe. My mother and father follow me, as I push my cart towards the track.

I was leaving for school. If you could call it that. My brother had gone before me, it was a boarding school, but for people like _us._ Some call ourselves different, but we're not. _They _are.

Or at least that's what my parents told me. I was born into a pureblood family, we were all wizards. Normally purebloods feel they are above everyone else, but I knew where we were. Everyone hated us, they thought we were stuck up. And we are. My mother tried to make my brother and I like that, but we both knew the truth. There was nothing special about being a pureblood. Nothing.

My family had married interfamily for generations. I wasn't related to other purebloods like the others. In fact, I was only related to my family, no one outside. We were probably the most ancient interfamilyl pureblood family. I guess that would explain my name.

Amraia, Amaria White. White, the ancient pureblood family, the ones everyone hated. We had gone to Diagon Alley, my parents their heads held high, me, sulking behind them. They bought me everything as expensive as it came, probably to silently brag about all the money we had. My robes were spotless, my wand was perfect, with the cleaning kit that came with it.

People sneered at us, they glared, and I knew we deserved it, the way us purebloods acted. I would have rather been a mudblood. The only people who sneer and glare at mudbloods are us purebloods.

It wasn't just because I hated my parents, but attention. All the parties my parents had, forcing me to talk to their so called "friends." I knew I was anti-social, and it wasn't going to change. I couldn't stand any type of attention. But I always got it.

The only person that understood this was my brother, Aledeon. He had understood that I hated it, and had sometimes put himself in the attention, so I could get away.

If I could change one thing, It was last year. My brother had become a Death Eater, and my parents were so proud. Not even two months later, we found out that You-Know-Who had killed him when my brother saw it was wrong. I had never cried in my life, until then.

That was the cause of another reason for me to hate them. They hadn't cared about my brothers death. They laughed when they found out, saying he deserved it.

I hadn't realized that we were at the train, until my father had pulled my trunk off of my cart. My owl Armand squawked loudly, and I shushed him. Immediately, he quieted. I stuck my finger through his cage, and pet his head. He nipped my finger affectionately, and I smiled at him. He was my only friend.

"Now Amaria," My mother said. "At least _try_ to make some friends. It's your first year at Hogwarts!" I just shrugged to her, and hopped onto the train. I walked all the way to the back, and found an empty compartment. Sitting I looked out the window, trying to forget what my mother had said.

I dislodged my wand from my robes, and stared at it. "_Blackthorn, 15 inches, Unicorn Tail."_ That's what Ollivander had said. I was happy with my wand, It felt right. I pointed it at the window, and then the door, getting the feel of it.

The compartment door opened, and three people stood there talking.

"-that James Potter thinks he's all that, just because he's a pureblood, and he wants to be in Gryffindor, _just like my father!"_ The girl said imitating a boy. Finally she realized I was there, and stared warily at me. I realized what was wrong, and muttered "sorry." as I pointed my wand elsewhere.

"I'm Lily Evans, and these are my friends Nymphadora Tonks, and Severus Snape." I looked at them as they shuffled in, and sat in the seats. They all stared at me and I remembered to say my name.

"I'm Amaria...White. You can call me Ama if you want." I said looking at Lily. She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Amaria." I forced a smile at her, and then looked back out the window. We had been moving for some time now, as I noticed we weren't in the station anymore.

Suddenly I looked at Lily. "Who's James Potter?" I asked her.

"Oh some son of a bitch pureblood who thinks he's all that because he wants to be in Gryffindor, and his friend Sirius wants to be in Gryffindor because the rest of his family was in Slytherin." I looked away from her and put my head down. I wanted to be in Gryffindor because my family hated Gryffindor...they had all been in Slytherin too.

"What's wrong Amaria?" I looked at her, she looked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing." I said quietly. "What house do you want to be in?" I questioned. She deliberated for a moment.

"I'm not sure, Sev wants me to be in Slytherin, but I saw some other people who wanted to be, and they weren't very nice. They're all stuck up purebloods with tons of money." She made a face. "I guess I either want to be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. What house do you want to be in."

"Gryffindor." I said very quiet. "Because the rest of my family has been in Slytherin, I don't want to be like them...not a stuck up..._pureblood!_" I said.

I looked away, tears begging to fall from my eyes. And suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Lily trying to comfort me. "You-you don't hate me?" I asked her.

"Of course not! Why would I hate you, you're not like him! You're really nice, and you're not a stupid joking arrogant toerag." She said. For the first time, I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said to her. "You're really nice too." She looked at me.

"I don't think you'll think that for long...I'm a-a- a mudblood." I stared at her.

"No!" I said. "I wouldn't hate you for that, I don't know why purebloods hate you, I'd rather BE a mudblood. You don't know what you're not missing!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly the train braked very fast, and my wand flew out of my hands, and down the hall. "Oh no..." I groaned. I stood up, and walked out of the compartment to get it. i didn't see it on the ground, but the only place it could have rolled was into the open compartment door. I walked in on four boys talking.

"-and then he said he wanted to be in Slytherin! Ha what a load. I'd rather-" The boy talking stopped and looked at me. He was rather handsome, but I watched as his eyes traced my figure, and instantly I didn't like him.

"You want something gorgeous?" He asked me.

I made a face at him and looked at the floor. "Hey! Girl um... what's your name."

"Amaria." I muttered.

"Amaria! Whatcha lookin for?" Asked the boy with glasses.

"My wand." I said.

"Oh," said the boy who had been flirting with me. "You mean this?" He asked me. He held up my wand.

"Oi Sirius," Said the boy with glasses. He grinned at me, and then raised his eyebrows twice. Sirius nodded and then I fell right into their trap. Literally.

I stepped forward to grab my wand from his hands, and it all happened at once. The boy with glasses exchanged a grin with Sirius, and his foot went out, tripping me. I fell onto the boy with my wand, looking at his chest. My hands were on either side of him on the seat, and I was on my knees in front of him.

"Thanks James." He said. "This is much better." I stood up blushing furiously, and glared at him. I grabbed my wand out of his hand, and with all the strenght I could muster, slapped the boy named James across the face. I walked out of the compartment. "Come back sweetheart!" Sirius called after me.

I huffed as I walked into my compartment, Lily, Nymphadora, and Severus all staring at me. "I met your friend James, and his charming mate Sirius." I said.

Lily nodded her head, and I sat down in my seat.

"What happened?" She asked. I explained what happened, and when I told her I slapped James, she laughed so hard she started crying.

"It's not as if he didn't deserve it." She had said while laughing.

I smiled at them, glad that I knew them. These seven years might not be so bad, until my mom found out I hadn't made friends with purebloods. I pushed the question out of my mind, being happy I was a witch, for the first time in my life.

* * *

Please R&R!

*edit*

I've been looking around on , and was reading some other Sirius Black/OC stories. I will tell you right now this was all my original work, I guess I just think the same as some people. So if you've written a story, and there are a few things that sound like yours, like her last name, or the way she acts towards Sirius, this was completely original. (I've read a bunch of them, and it's surprising how many people have the same ideas as me.) I will try to write my story as differently as possible than those, so no one will bother me about it.


	2. 1st YearBonus 3rd Year part1

My eyes fluttered open to reveal the red hangings on my bed. I turned over onto my back, and tried to remember where I was. We had gotten onto the train, and me Tonks, Severus, and Lily had all taken a boat to the castle, where Professor McGonnagal had introduced herself, and then brought us into the great hall.

I remembered walking under the enchanted ceiling, my brother had told me about it. There were few clouds, but there were many stars. Lily and I had been sorted into Gryffindor, but Tonks had been in Hufflepuff, and Severus into Slytherin. Lily was very sad.

To make matters worse, right after I got sorted, Sirius Black was sorted into Griffindor, and for some reason, decided to sit next to me. James, had decided to sit across from Lily, and they kept bothering us. Sirius announced loudly what had happened, and Lily said I was red enough to pass as a tomato. Finally, we got to go to our rooms. Lily and I had a room together.

I sat up, and realized what had woken me, the other girls in my dormitory were getting up, and I realized it must be time for class. I grabbed the schedule they gave us.

_Defense Against The Dark Arts 8:00_  
_Potions 10:00_  
_Lunch_  
_Transfiguration 12:30_  
_History of Magic 1:45_

I groaned, and got out of bed. After getting dressed, and brushing my teeth, I strode down to the Great Hall for breakfast, my bag bouncing against my legs, full of books. Lily had saved a seat for me, and gladly took it. About thirty minutes into breakfast, I saw them out of the corner of my eye, Sirius and James in the lead, their two friends behind them. They were looking at a certain spot, and I realized that there were four places right across from us.

"Lily, look." I whispered behind my hand. The second she looked up, the smile went from her face, and both she and I glared at the boys when they sat down.

"Why do you have to sit here?" I asked them.

One of the boys I didn't know said from behind his book, "These seats were open, and we took them. Deal with it." I glared at the boy, and then looked back at Lily.

"What's wrong with us sitting here? Remus is right." Sirius said. I made a fake smile at him and said.

"A lot of things are wrong with you sitting here. Plus, you guys are annoying, and frankly, I'm leaving." It was twenty minutes until my first class, but I left anyway, Lily had decided to come also.

"Oh I hate them." She said. I nodded.

"What's your schedule?" She asked me. We exchanged schedules, and had every class together. "This is great! Oh look at the time!" We had ten minutes to go, but it was a miracle we left early. With thirty second to spare, we got to get to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

The rest of the day was uneventful, our teachers introduced themselves, we introduced ourselves, and we had a little bit of homework.

We went up to the Common Room. "I wish Tonks could be here, but at least she has three classes with us and lunch."

"Yeah." I said preoccupied. I had my nose stuck in my spell book, and was reading all the spells in it. Then Sirius came in. I groaned, and he noticed me. He began walking towards me, and opened his mouth to say something to me but I cut him off.

"Can you help me for a bit Black?" I asked him, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Sure!" He said, obviously intrigued.

"See I'm having trouble with this one spell...hold on." I pointed my wand at him. "Petrificus Totalus." He fell to the floor, and Lily and I cracked up laughing.

"Don't worry; the spell wears off in ten minutes or so." I said. We grabbed our books and went up the stairs. I turned around, and he was standing up, I hadn't done it good enough. I grimaced as he came running towards us.

"What was that for?"

"Payback for on the train." I said stiffly. "Leave us alone."

We walked up the stairs and into our dormitory. I sat by the window, and looked at the night sky, my mind wandering everywhere. I thought about everything, and my mind landed on Sirius. He was so annoying. These seven years were going to be long. Walking toward my bed, I thought of what to tell my parents when they asked me about my friends. I lied on my bed, and instantly fell asleep.

Year Three

_Dear Amaria, _

_How are you? Are your classes fun? You met other purebloods right? Lucius Malfoy's father said Lucius saw you talking to that mudblood. What's that about? Answer us back when you can._

_Love and Kisses, Mother._

I stared at the words for a minute or so. Lucius Malfoy, that good for nothing twit. I sighed and thought about what to say. Should I tell her I was making fun of Lily? No...that was a stupid idea if Malfoy was going to tattle on me. After about 10 minutes of no other ideas, I decided to tell Mum the truth.

"Hey Amaria...what are you doing?" I turned my head, Lily in the doorway. "We'll be late for class!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me. I took one glance back at my ink, and then turned towards Lily and started walking.

"Lily, class doesn't start in 30 minutes! Where are we going?" She just kept pulling me. Finally we came outside, and I looked out to see James Potter lying on the qudditch field. He had apparently tried to wave at Lily and lost control. Stupid little Peter Pettigrew was fretting over him, and James was trying to swat him away as he cradled his own hand. Lily and I laughed as hard as we could.

"Oh! Let's go find Sev; he wanted to talk to me." Again she dragged me through the school, to the courtyard in the center. Severus was sitting on a bench. When he looked up he smiled at Lily, and his face fell when he noticed me. I realized that he wanted to talk to just Lily.

"Maybe...I'll leave you two alone." I looked long enough to see Severus shoot me a "thank you" look. I waved my hand and turned around. Walking up some stairs, I decided to go and get my schoolbooks. When of course, I ran into Remus.

"Hello there Amaria. How's it going? I heard Sirius was looking to tell you something." He said grinning.

I glared at him. "Tell him to stuff it." I said. I angrily stomped up the stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey! Amaria!" I cursed inwardly and turned toward the voice.

"What do you want Black?" I said.

"I wanted to know if you would...well...like to go to Hogsmeade with me." I stared at him for a minute, wondering if he really just asked me that.

I sighed and said, "Whatever Sirius. I'll go with you." He jumped up and hugged me. I pushed him away. "Just...don't hug me." Running up the stairs, I realized what I just said. I smacked myself on the head. "Why did I just do that...oh I wasn't thinking!" Scolding myself, I went and grabbed my Transfiguration book, and loped down the stairs. Sirius was still there.

"Hey wanna walk to Transfiguration, Hogsmeade "buddy"?" He put his arm around me.

"Whatever Sirius." I pushed his hand off my shoulder. He grinned at me. "What?" I asked.

"You used my first name!" I sighed. "That's a new step for me." I glared at him and decided to ignore him.

Sirius talked the whole way downstairs, and as we walked together I realized people were looking at us and whispering. By the time we got to the classroom, I was holding my hand next to my eyes so I wouldn't see anyone. When we walked in the classroom, James and Remus gave Sirius thumbs up, and Lily stared at us dumbfounded.

I sat down next to Lily. "I need to pay more attention; I agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him too. What's wrong with me today?" Lily shrugged and pointed to the front of the classroom. I groaned and put my head down on my desk, this next Hogsmeade trip was going to kill me.


	3. 3rd Year Disaster

"Quickly, quickly! Does anybody have any last minute Hogsmeade forms?" A few people gave Professor McGonnagal their Hogsmeade form and we all began walking with our friends. And by friends I mean-

"Hey, Hey Amaria! Excited?" Sirius Black asked trying to grab my hand.

"Ecstatic." I said in a monotone voice. He grabbed my hand, and I glanced at him through my hair. He was grinning like an idiot…but he looked kind of cute… NO…stop that me. But he was being nice; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I sighed. "So…what exactly are we doing today?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe you wanted to just walk around and enjoy the town. I-if that's alright with you?" He said. My god, he was being bashful? Did he just stutter?

Now on normal circumstances I would be laughing harder than even imaginable, but he was being sincere. I smiled a bit. "That sounds great…Sirius." I said. If possible, he grinned even more.

"Hey! Hey Sirius! Amaria! Wait up!" A voice called. We turned around. James and Remus were running towards us, little Peter toddling at least thirty feet behind them.

"Gosh James," I said. "Already on a first name basis? How's your arm?" I asked smirking.

"Healing up just fine!" He stuck his tongue out at me. These guys weren't that bad, despite the first meeting. I laughed a little, remembering that. "What's so funny Amaria?" He asked me, looking at me funny.

"Just digging through some memories, I guess. Remember the day we all met?" They all laughed along with me. "Took three years huh?" I said again. "You guys aren't THAT bad."

"Hey Amaria-oh. Never mind, I'll go ask Sev." I turned just in time to see Lily glare at James and turn to walk away.

"Lily! Hey!" I ran to her. "What's wrong?" She looked at me as if I had a slug on my face.

"Why are you hanging out with them?" She asked me, giving a disgusted look towards the four boys to my left.

"They aren't so bad. Besides I promised Sirius I'd come to Hogsmeade with him." I said, a bit mad at her.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later." And despite my pleas, she walked away leaving me dumbfounded.

"Whatever happened to being friends?" I muttered to myself.

"What was that about Amaria?" James asked. I shrugged. "You guys wanna go see the shrieking shack?" He asked, a hint of mischief on his face.

Before I could say something, another voice called out. "A-actually can we go to Zonkos?" We all looked towards the voice to see Remus speaking, a little shaken up too.

"Sure, Remus, we should!" I said. He looked at me gratefully and we all headed towards the Joke Shop.

The day went by pretty fast, and the more we talked, the more I realized how wrong I was about them. They were actually really cool, just trying to find their goals in life. They all just wanted to be friends forever and they just wanted to live their life. They actually weren't as stuck up and annoying as I thought. In fact, Sirius was in a very similar situation as I was. We ended up in the Three Broomsticks before we left, enjoying a sweet butter beer and talking about our classes. By the time we left, it was dark, and we all were walking up to the castle.

"Well, this was really fun guys. Thanks so much!" I said. They all grinned, a few "you're welcomes" one after another. "We should do this again sometime."

"Agreed!" Sirius said. We all high fived when suddenly, Remus went rigid.

James shouted. "NO! Get to the tree now!" Him and Sirius grabbed Remus as he convulsed and ran towards the Whomping Willow. Peter and I ran behind them quickly. Suddenly Remus began to change. Slowly he stood up to his height and stared straight at me, his bright eyes reflecting the moon as he raised his head, howling, causing me to freeze in my tracks. I watched, eyes wide, mouth open, at my new-found friend who just so happened to be a werewolf.

* * *

So, FINALLY updated D: I am SOOOOOO sorry. Been real busy. I'll be updating both and putting up a new one that's based off of MCR's newest album. Thanks for the R&R guys :)


End file.
